fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prawda
Gdy Monogram i Dundersztyc dowiadują się, że ich dzieci się razem spotykają, obaj próbują niszczyć ich związek. Ferb śpiewa Majorowi i Dundersztycowi piosenkę, że ich dzieci muszą być razem, bo są dla siebie stworzeni. Dun i Major postanawiają, żeby zostali ze sobą. Bohaterowie *Mężczyzna w kawiarni *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Monty Monogram *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Carl Karl *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn Odcinek (Pobity i brudny Dundersztyc wchodzi do kawiarni) Mężczyzna: Co panu podać? Dundersztyc: Poproszę jedno zwycięstwo i władzę nad światem. Mężczyzna: Nie mamy tego w menu. Dundersztyc: Chodziło ci o żarcie? To poproszę jedną kawę i pączka z czekoladą. (Mężczyzna odchodzi) Dundersztyc: Co za dzień. Kolejny raz zostałem pokonany przez Pepe Pana Dziobaka. Mężczyzna obok jego: Wiem jak się czujesz. Dundersztyc: Serio? Też masz dziobaka, który cię pokonuje? Mężczyzna obok jego: Nie, ja mówię o grze. Dundersztyc: A ja mówię o prawdziwym życiu! (Mężczyzna się odwraca w stronę Heinza) Dundersztyc: Francis? To ty? Monogram: Nie, Pepe Pan Dziobak w przebraniu Monograma. Dundersztyc: No nie! Teraz nawet mnie będzie w kawiarni nawiedzać?! Monogram: Heinz, wyluzuj. Przecież to oczywiste, że to ja. Dundersztyc: Ale skąd ty niby możesz wiedzieć jak ja się czuję skoro ty z nim nie walczysz? Monogram: Ponieważ ta gra polega na tym, że wcielasz się w Heinza Dundersztyca i musisz pokonać agenta P, ale niestety on mnie pokonał. Dundersztyc: Macie taką grę? Gdzie można ją kupić? Monogram: W sklepie. (Mężczyzna podaje im kawę i pączki) Dundersztyc: Dziękuję. Monogram: Ale to nie wszystko. Mam poważniejszy problem. Ja wiem, że mój syn ma dziewczynę, ale ja nie wiem jaką i chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Dundersztyc: Nie uwierzysz. Ja mam tak samo. Moja córka prawdopodobnie ma chłopaka i też chcę się dowiedzieć kim on jest. Monogram: A może nasze dzieci się razem spotykają? (Monogram i Dundersztyc zastanawiają się chwilę) Dundersztyc: Em, nie. Monogram: I mam nadzieję, że nie. Dundersztyc: To byłby koszmar. Skoro mamy obydwaj takie same problemy to może zapomnijmy, że jesteśmy wrogami i pójdziemy się gdzieś przejść? Monogram: Nawet dobry pomysł. Dundersztyc: To może chodźmy do kina? Słyszałem, że teraz leci "Tajemnica miłości" Monogram: Przecież to dla par i dziewczyn. Dundersztyc: Wiem, ale od dawna chciałem to obejrzeć. Monogram: Tak właściwie to ja też. Dundersztyc: Widzisz? Mamy wspólny temat. (W kinie) Dundersztyc: W tym filmie chodzi o to, że dwóch ojców nie wie z kim ich dzieci się spotykają, a jak się dowiedzą to będą próbowali zniszczyć ich związek. Monogram: Przecież wiem. Dundersztyc: No nie, no nie. Monogram: Co? Dundersztyc: Skończył mi się popcorn. I drugie "no nie", bo właśnie zauważyłem moją córkę z jakimś facetem. Jak tylko film się skończy to będziesz musiał mi pomóc ich wyśledzić. A tak przy okazji... mogę trochę popcornu? Monogram: No pewnie. (Gdzieś na ulicy) Dundersztyc: To niemożliwe! Jak mogłem ją zgubić?! Monogram: To po co pchałeś się do łazienki? Dundersztyc: Bo chciało mi się sikać. A mógłbyś mnie zaprowadzić do domu? Monogram: Dobra. I tak nie mam nic do roboty. (Dundersztyc i Monogram idą do Spółki Zło, lecz Heinz zauważa córkę) Dundersztyc: E-he-he-hej. Poczekaj chwilę. Właśnie zauważyłem Vanessę tylko nie wiem kim jest ten chłopiec obok jej. Monogram: No nie. Dundersztyc: Co? Zabrakło mi popcornu? Monogram: Nie, ja doskonale rozpoznaję tego chłopca. To przecież mój syn. Dundersztyc: Co?! To nie może być prawda! A może twój syn tylko odprowadził Vanessę do domu i się tak naprawdę nie spotykają? Monogram: Musimy ich posłuchać. (Vanessa i Monty stoją przed Spółką Zło, a Monogram i Dundersztyc są praktycznie obok nich i się chowają obok budynku) Vanessa: Dzięki Monty, że mnie odprowadziłeś do domu. Dundersztyc: (do Monograma) A nie mówiłem? Tylko ją odprowadził. Monty: Tylko może ja już zmykam, żeby mnie twój ojciec nie zobaczył. Dundersztyc: Ale jednak twój ojciec Vanesso wszystko widzi. Vanessa: Tak, lepiej by było, żeby się nie dowiedział, że razem chodzimy. Dundersztyc: Eee... CO?! Monogram: Cicho! Chcę ich bardziej posłuchać. Monty: To ja spadam, cześć! Vanessa: Pa! (Monty i Vanessa całują się w usta na pożegnanie i odchodzą kompletnie w inne strony) Dundersztyc: I jeszcze ma czelność całować moją córeczkę?! Monogram: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dziewczyna Monty'ego to ona! Dundersztyc: A jednak wreszcie odkryliśmy ich słodką tajemnicę! Monogram: Nie pozwolę na ich związek! Dundersztyc: Chyba zrobię to pierwszy raz i pewnie będę tego żałował, ale muszę. Francis, musimy połączyć siły i zniszczymy związek naszych dzieci! Co ty na to? Monogram: Pierwszy raz rozwalę związek mojemu synowi z moim własnym wrogiem i będę tego żałował, ale musimy to zrobić! Nadchodzę do ciebie ciemna strono mocy! Dundersztyc: Ty wiesz, że to nie są gwiezdne wojny? (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Prawda Dundersztyc: "Prawda"? Serio? Ja bym ten odcinek nazwałbym "Zniszczony związek naszych kochanych dzieci, którzy ukrywali swój związek przed ojcami". (W Spółce Zło) Monogram: I jaki masz w ogóle plan zniszczenia ich związku? Dundersztyc: Jeszcze nie wiem, ale jak zrobimy burzę mózgów to na pewno coś wymyślimy. (Pepe wskakuje do kryjówki) Carl: Dzień dobry, agencie P! Wiemy, że wzywamy cię już po raz drugi, ale Major Monogram gdzieś się nam zapodział, a po drugie Dundersztyc ma kolejny nikczemny plan. Musisz go ponownie powstrzymać! (Pepe salutuje) (W Spółce Zło) Monogram: A ja mam takie pytanie. Dlaczego to się nazywa "Spółka Zło"? Dundersztyc: Bo jestem zły i to jest spółka, czyli taki zbiór zła i inatorów. (Pepe przychodzi) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Super, że przyszedłeś. I nie bój się o Monograma. Ja go nie porwałem tylko my tworzymy team. Pepe: (w myślach) Wy współpracujecie? Dundersztyc: Tak Monogram: Co "Tak"? Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak do mnie przemówił. Monogram: Ja nie słyszałem. Dundersztyc: Ja akurat tak. Monogram: Co powiedział? Dundersztyc: Zapytał: "Wy współpracujecie?". Monogram: Może to twoje sumienie jest złe, że ze mną współpracujesz? Dundersztyc: Możliwe. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, Panie Dziobaku dlaczego my współpracujemy, ponieważ ja z nim odkryłem, że Vanessa chodzi z Monty'm. Zamierzamy zniszczyć im związek. Pepe: (myślach) No nie, już się dowiedzieli? Ja myślałem, że są za głupi, żeby się dowiedzieć. Dundersztyc: (do Pepe) To ty wiedziałeś od początku, że oni są razem i nic nam nie powiedziałeś? (Pepe kiwa głową) Monogram i Dundersztyc: Tego to ja się po tobie nie spodziewałem. Dundersztyc: Dynx, jesteś mi winien soczek. Monogram: A ty mi piwo. Pepe: (w myślach) Jeśli słyszysz moje myśli, Heinz to Carl też wiedział o ich związku. Carl to stażysta w O.B.F.S. Dundersztyc: Co?! Wszyscy wiedzieli, że oni są razem tylko nie my? Monogram: Kto jeszcze? Dundersztyc: Ten twój stażysta. Monogram: Co?! (do Pepe) To prawda? (Pepe kiwa głową) Monogram: Jak tylko go spotkam to odbiorę mu tytuł "płatnego stażysty". Dundersztyc: Płacicie mu? Monogram: Nie, to tylko tytuł albo nie. Zostawię mu tytuł. Teraz będzie dostawał pieniądze ujemnie. Dundersztyc: Czyli? Monogram: To on będzie mi płacić. Dundersztyc: Nawet bardzo dobry początek na zło. (cisza; w czasie ciszy Dundersztyc, Monogram i Pepe patrzą w różne strony) Dundersztyc: (do Pepe) Nie patrz się tak na mnie! Monogram: Ale nudy. Dundersztyc: Taa... Chwila! Już wiem! Nie-Patrz-Się-Tak-Na-Mnie-Inator! Monogram: Powiedziałeś takie zdanie do Pepe i ułożyłeś z niego inator? Dundersztyc: Tak. On sprawi, że postrzelimy tym w Vanessę i będzie mówiła do Monty'ego, żeby się tak nie patrzył. Wtedy on powie, że się nie patrzył i zerwą ze sobą z powodu kłótni. Monogram: Nawet i dobry plan. Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, musisz pat... Ej, gdzie on jest? Monogram: Pewnie poszedł do domu, bo nie ma co tutaj robić. (Przed Steam Noir; Vanessa i Monty siedzą przy stoliku) Monty: Jak to dobrze, że udało ci się przekonać mamę, żebyś drugi raz wyszła. Vanessa: Tak. To co zamawiamy? Monty: Może zimne napoje? Vanessa: Bardzo chętnie. (Nagle Monty'emu coś wypadło ze stołu) Vanessa: Monty, coś ci wypadło. Monty: Faktycznie. Masz rację. (Monty sięga po to, a Vanessa została postrzelona inatorem) Monty: No i już to mam. Vanessa: Nie patrz się tak na mnie! Monty: Ale ja się nie... Vanessa: Wiem, że patrzysz się na mój biust, więc nie patrz się tak na mnie! Monty: Ja się nie patrzę na twój... Vanessa: Nadal się patrzysz. Monty: Teraz akurat tak, ale wcześ... Vanessa: To się tak na mnie nie patrz! Monty: No przecież... (W Spółce Zło) Monogram: Heinz, nawet dobry plan. Już się zaczynają kłócić. Dundersztyc: Dobrze, że zrobiliśmy jeszcze Przedmioto-Wypadator, żeby zająć czymś Monty'ego. Monogram: Ej, a co robi ten przycisk? Dundersztyc: Nie dotyk... (Monogram naciska, a inator wybucha) aj! To przycisk autodestrukcji. Monogram: Czemu nie podpisałeś tych przycisków? Dundersztyc: Jest tam napisane: "przycisk autodestrukcji". Monogram: (patrzy przez lupę) Jednak jest, ale napisany drobnym druczkiem. (Przed Steam Noir) Vanessa: Ała! Moja głowa. Pamiętam tylko, że coś ci wypadło, a potem kompletna pustka. Czy powiedziałam coś złego, bo się na mnie w ogóle nie patrzysz? Monty: (patrzy się w niebo) Czyli już ci przeszło? To dobrze. Vanessa: Co mówiłam? Monty: Żebym się na ciebie nie patrzył. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: I kolejny plan w gruzach. I tym razem to nie moja wina tylko twoja! Teraz to ty wymyśl jakiś plan! Monogram: No dobra. Może po prostu włamiemy się do telefonu Vanessy lub Monty'ego i napiszemy "Zrywam z tobą. Nie pisz do mnie więcej"? Dundersztyc: Dobry plan. Prosty i nie jest zbyt skomplikowany. Ale musimy jakoś wyrwać jej telefon. Monogram: Czyli jednak piszemy SMS-a do Monty'ego? Dundersztyc: Tak. Monogram: Możemy zbudować ręko-łapkę. (Monty i Vanessa idą sobie) Vanessa: Przepraszam cię za to, że to powiedziałam. Monty: Nic nie szkodzi. Pewnie masz teraz okres i dlatego się zdenerwowałaś. Vanessa: Że co, proszę?! To, że się teraz denerwuję to nie oznacza, że mam okres! Monty: A nie masz? Vanessa: No mam, ale to nie oznacza, że przez jego się denerwuję! (W czasie ich rozmowy ręko-łapka chce zabrać Vanessie telefon, lecz jednak telefon im wypadł. Bez trudu zabierają telefon Monty'emu) (W Spółce Zło) Monogram: Miałeś wziąć telefon Vanessy. Dundersztyc: (pisze SMS-a) Wiem, ale jak chłopak napisze do dziewczyny z taką wiadomością to jest taką świnią, że po prostu niesłychane! Dobra, napisałem. Teraz wystarczy mu to oddać. (Ręko-łapka oddaje Monty'emu telefon) Monty: Ciekawe, która jest godzina... (bierze telefon do ręki) Vanessa: Ej, gdzie jest mój telefon?! Monty: Wypadł ci. Vanessa: Uff... (podnosi go) O, mam jakiegoś SMS-a. Co?! Ty świnio! (daje Monty'emu z liścia) Jeśli chciałeś ze mną zerwać to mogłeś powiedzieć mi to w twarz! (Vanessa odchodzi) Ty pe**le! Monty: Ale ja tylko sprawdziłem, która jest godzina i ja żadnego SMS-a ci nie wysyłałem. Pewnie ma okres i dlatego się denerwuje o byle co. Jutro jej pewnie przejdzie. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Tak! Juhu! Udało się! Monogram: Jednak współpraca z tobą przyniosła przyjemne dla mnie skutki. (Monogram i Dundersztyc przytulają się, lecz szybko od siebie odchodzą) Dundersztyc: Chciałem przez to powiedzieć: "Dobra robota, Franek!" Monogram: No pewnie, że niezła Heinzek. (chwila ciszy) Dundersztyc: Zrobiła się chwilowo niezręczna cisza od naszego przytulania, więc... Monogram: ...przytulimy się jeszcze raz? Dundersztyc: Ale tylko dlatego, że w końcu coś się nam udało. Monogram: Dobra. (Przytulają się aż po chwili trzymają się za ręce i skaczą) Monogram i Dundersztyc: Tak! Nareszcie się udało! Jesteśmy najlepsi! (W domu Charlene; w pokoju Vanessy) Vanessa: (płacze) Jak on mógł mnie w tak okrutny sposób zostawić?! Zerwać przez SMS-a?! Przecież stał obok mnie! Może zerwał dlatego, że jestem deską? Nie, to niemożliwe, żebym ją była. Lub może dlatego, że mam okres? Dlaczego ja mam ten cholerny okres?! Dlaczego nie mogę być chłopakiem?! Nie dość, że mam łezki to jeszcze mam na majtach wielką plamę od krwi! Chyba pójdę się zabić! Moje życie nie ma sensu! (ktoś puka do drzwi) Zajęte! (do pokoju wchodzi Pepe) Pepe? A co ty tutaj robisz? Chyba nie słyszałeś co ja mówiłam? Słyszałeś?! Nie myśl sobie, że jestem jakąś wariatką, bo nie jestem! (Pepe daje jej jakąś płytę) Płyta? Chcesz, żebym obejrzała sobie porno i sobie powspominała łóżkowe chwile z Monty? Ej! Chyba nie nagrałeś mnie, jak uprawiałam z Monty, wiesz co? (Pepe przecząco kiwa głową) Uff.. Skoro ci tak na tym zależy to obejrzę to, co masz dla mnie. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Skoro wreszcie zepsuliśmy im związek to znaczy, że... Monogram: Że od teraz jesteś moim największym wrogiem, znowu. (Gdzieś na ulicy) Monty: Widzę, że ci już przeszła ta huśtawka emocjonalna. Vanessa: Posłuchaj mnie teraz. Po pierwsze: nie miałam żadnej huśtawki, po drugie: przepraszam. Monty: Za co mnie przepraszasz? Vanessa: Bo Pepe mi pokazał film na płycie, że mój ojciec i twój dowiedzieli się, że chodzimy razem i próbowali zniszczyć nam związek. Udało im się to. Założę się, że na pewno zabrali ci jakoś telefon i napisali do mnie SMS-a, że ze mną zrywasz. Monty: I to dlatego mówiłaś dziś do mnie, żebym się na ciebie nie patrzył. Masz jakiś pomysł, żeby im uświadomić, że powinniśmy być razem? Vanessa: Ja nie mam pomysłu, ale znam dwóch małych geniuszy, którzy mi pewnie pomogą. (W Spółce Zło) Monogram: Dobra, to ja spadam! Dundersztyc: Na razie! I niech cię piorun pier... pierwszego ciebie trafi! (Ktoś puka do drzwi) Dundersztyc: Otwarte! (Do Spółki Zło wchodzi Ferb, Vanessa i Monty) Dundersztyc: Vanessa i on?! Wy jesteście nadal razem? Ale przecież zerwaliście. Vanessa: Ale wróciliśmy do siebie gdy odkryłam twój niecny plan. Dundersztyc: A co tutaj robi ten zielony? Vanessa: (do Monograma i Dundersztyca) Żeby wam uświadomić, że powinnam być z Monty. (Miłosna piosenka Ferba) Ferb: Czy to miłość, czy to ser? Nie, to nie ser To miłość łącząca te dwa organizmy Dundersztyc: Początek piosenki jest koszmarny. Ferb: Ta dwójka tworzy świetną parę Kochają się i sypiają By się później rozmnożyć Monogram: Co?! To ty "pierwszy raz" zrobiłeś z nią? Ferb: Miłość! Rośnie ona wokół nas! Jest cudowna Gdy połączyła tych dwóch ludzi Nie przejmujcie się tym, że jesteście wrogami, ale wasze dzieci nie muszą nimi być. Dundersztyc: Ma rację. Ferb: Tworzą piękną parę No patrzcie na ich twarze Są szczęśliwe gdy są razem Monogram: Może i jednak pozwolimy im? Ferb: Oni wojny ze sobą nie tworzą Tylko tę cudowną miłość Pozwólcie im na cudowne życie Czy chcecie być na zawsze wrogami? Czy chcecie, żeby wasze dzieci były nieszczęśliwe? Czy chcecie, żeby mieszkali z wami aż do śmierci? Monogram: Ten chłopak ma rację. I tak już mam dość tego zła. Macie ode mnie pozwolenie. Vanessa: Super! A ty, tato? Dundersztyc: Gdy usłyszałem tą piosenkę to sądzę, że... NIE! Zrobię wam sprawę rozwodową w sądzie! Ferb: Czy chcecie, żeby wasze dzieci były takie dobre I nie planowały w ogóle zła? Czy chcecie je mieć daleko od siebie? Czy chcecie, żeby pomogły wam Zawładnąć nad światem? Czy chcecie, żeby wasze dzieci były striptizerami? Dundersztyc: ''No dobra, dobra. Niech wam będzie. Bądźcie se razem. Wolę, żeby moja córka była szczęśliwa z synem mojego wroga niż żeby była starą babą z kotami. I nie chcę, żeby miała zawód prostytucji. '' (Koniec piosenki) (W ogródku) Fineasz: I co udało ci się? Ferb: Tak, jak najbardziej. I tak czy siak potem nie będą mieli wyjścia, żeby zmusić ich do zerwania, ponieważ wcześniej się zgodzili. Nawet nagrałem to, że się zgadzają. Monogram (dyktafon): Ten chłopak ma rację. I tak już mam dość tego zła. Macie ode mnie pozwolenie. Dundersztyc (dyktafon): No dobra, dobra. Niech wam będzie. Bądźcie se razem. Wolę, żeby moja córka była szczęśliwa z synem mojego wroga niż żeby była starą babą z kotami. I nie chcę, żeby miała zawód prostytucji. KONIEC Piosenki *Miłosna piosenka Ferba